


we could try (until death do us apart)

by thebestlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Girl!Jinyoung, M/M, jinyoung is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/pseuds/thebestlight
Summary: jaebum is the young commander, and jinyoung is his wife; the one who will get pregnant of his child.





	we could try (until death do us apart)

**Author's Note:**

> there are few words you might not know.  
> Martha : domestic servant.  
> Ceremony : the day when they have sex.
> 
> this is based Margaret Atwood's Handmaid's Tale. I changed the plotline and it seems so rushed because i still have so much things to do lmao. but, enjoy!

“Blessed be the fruit.” said the men who wear those black suits behind those wooden tables. Jaebum is one of them.

“May the Lord open.” The women; the ones who dress in green dresses answers while smiling. Jinyoung is one of them.

 

It’s sunny in Gilead now. At Commander’s Im house, today is _the day_. His son, Im Jaebum, is selected as one of the congress member last week, and as they have it as tradition, his son would be arranged a marriage with a women. A fertile one.

"Which I  _receive with joy_.” Jaebum answer his father when he says Gilead has received His blessing; a good weather. His father is drinking his coffee which the Martha has prepared for him this morning.

“Remember that today is your big day, my dearest son.” Commander’s Im’s wife, Mrs. Im makes her way to the dining room and kisses his husband on the cheek, putting her glass to the table. Jaebum looks at his parents and wonders how happy it feels to spend your lifetime with someone you love.

“I know, Mother. I’ll be back at 3 and arrange everything I could. Don’t worry,” her mother smiles, she takes his son’s right hand.

“I’m very happy to witness this, tonight. The only way I can hear a baby crying

—you— are through the handmaid. You are our miracle, Jaebum-ah. Your soon-to-be wife is also a blessing for us. She’s a carrier, you know that, right?” Commander’s Im’s driver knocks the dining room’s door and signaling the oldest in the room to excuses himself from the breakfast party because it’s already 9 in the morning.

“I will be back as early as possible. See you at office, Jaebum.”

 

Although both of them don’t accept the idea very well, but Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung actually agreed on this entire plan. They believe that their country deserves a higher birthrate, but it doesn’t have to be in this marriage that was arranged by the official, or it does?

            Well, the younger generation doesn’t really know about these things anymore. _Hanging out, making out in cinemas, drinking vodka in the pub, etc._ Their lives are controlled by their parents, and their parents are controlled by the government. All they have to do is continue to live, and of course, have many children, for the sake of the country.

            “Good evening, everyone, shall we have dinner and discuss it already?” Mrs. Im’s voice echoes throughout the room. She might be the most excited person right now because she is happy enough to see all of these coming for his son.

            “Why not?” Mrs. Park laughs bitterly; she knows that the day her handmaid gave birth to a girl, her daughter would be a tool for men to produce the children. It changes when her husband told her that Jinyoung, her daughter’s name, would be arranged in a marriage with Commander’s Im’s son. She believes an intelligent, handsome, and rich man such as Im Jaebum wouldn’t treat her daughter like a slave.

            Im’s family’s Martha starting to put the foods on the dining table, their dinner consists of healthy food, especially for Jinyoung.

“It’s good for the carrier,” his parents said. Jinyoung only smiles.

            “So, Jinyoung, as you can see, your marriage will be held in three weeks,” Jaebum’s mother places the knife back to the plate’s right side. “Before that, you two will leave in one house but different rooms-“

            “Whose house is it, Mother?” Jinyoung cuts her. She’s impatient with her.

            “In this house you will be living with him.”

_live with another person means she will have sex with him. and get pregnant with his child._

Jinyoung sighs and nods at Jaebum’s mother’s words.

 

An hour has passed and the main course are finally out. A sound is coming from the front door. It’s Jaebum, who are not joining the dinner because he has an urgent meeting right before the clock hits 3.

            “Good evening, Father, Mother, and Jinyoung. I’m sorry I’m late for this dinner because I have to be in a urgent meeting this afternoon.” Jaebum removes his vest and give it to his family’s servant.

            “It’s okay, son, we know what’s happening now to our country.”   

            Jaebum scoffs but immediately stops, the women usually don’t really know the country’s shortcomings, but it’s her mothers so he has to behave. He looks at his front and there is Jinyoung, with his _probably_ French braid hair and _the boring_ green dress. He will see this everyday starts from the day after tomorrow.

 

            “Oh, good afternoon, Jinyoung-ssi.”

            “Go-o-od afternoon, Jaebum-ssi.”

_this is bad. Jinyoung thinks._

* * *

 

The dinner went well. Jinyoung and Jaebum exchanged few words, enough to know about each other. Tomorrow evening, Jinyoung will move to Jaebum’s parents’ house. She will be someone’s wife.

Not that she hates it, but the complex concept of having children is bugging her. Not that she doesn’t want to have children, but the idea that she has to have it with someone she doesn’t even know breaks her heart.

The last box is closed. Jinyoung makes a final tour in her own room. She has to get used with her new room, later.

“Jinyoung, the car is waiting for you. Let’s go, dear.” She hears her mom calling for her, and all she can do is,

“All right, Mother.

 

Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung. He does think that she is pretty. Her smiles are reaching her eyes. She has that aura Jaebum wants to protect forever. He also wants _that_. _Having children with Jinyoung._

“You know, if you don’t want to have children from me, it’s really okay.” Jinyoung stops doing her works; unpacking her things. She turns her head and sees Jaebum’s leaning on her bedroom’s door.

“What? You know it’s _forbidden_. It’s our duty to produce the children.” Jaebum laughs and steps closer to her.

“You’re very naïve,” Jaebum smiles. “We will do our best and see what will happen. Remember one thing, I only want to have your children, not handmaid’s.” and Jaebum leaves her bedroom.

 

It affects Jinyoung. After having dinner with Jaebum and his parents, and back to her new bedroom, she cannot think properly. Nobody ever talk about ‘love’ since she was child, and she feels new. Usually, the couple who hasn’t received any sign of having children in one year, with hire a handmaid to help them. Arranged marriages are common things in this country, so the wives find it usual to see the sexual intercourse between the handmaid and her husband. _Nothings actually spark between them,_

            Jaebum, is different. They are The Commanders’ son and daughter. They grow up knowing each other’s name because they are separated from the rest of the people. Jaebum had an eye for her since he met her in her dad’s office many years ago. She was wearing a pink dress and had ponytails. She laughed so prettily and Jaebum couldn’t help but staring at her.

            _Maybe God has picked them as husband and wife in His list._

* * *

_“I, Im Jaebum, take you, Park Jinyoung, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and health, until death do us apart.”_

As the wedding went smoothly—the wedding vows are exchanged between them— it’s come the first night. Jinyoung’s nervous because it’s the first time she’s doing it. _But God is with you_ , _don’t worry,_  her mother said before the parents left for their relatives. She knows, _God is with her, so does Jaebum._

 

      Things are escalated quickly for them. After their first night, Jaebum makes few moves for getting Jinyoung’s attention. They always have breakfasts and dinners together. Jaebum always kisses her before going to the work. Jaebum always reminds her to be clean and pretty on their _ceremony_ days. Jinyoung’s hands are always held by him when Jinyoung fixes his tie. Jaebum always takes a note when Jinyoung’s _boring_ green dress is crumpled. Jinyoung always notices when Jaebum will wait for her when breakfast time is coming but Jinyoung’s still dresses. She knows about it and _she feels like she could do it. Forever._

* * *

 

Three months has passed and Jinyoung already feels uneasy. They always have it on her fertile days and no signs at all for her pregnancy. She’s a carrier. Her parents will blame her for not getting pregnant as soon as possible.

            “Don’t think too much.” Jaebum kisses her nose. It’s midnight and they are supposed to sleep. Jinyoung turns to him and whispers,

            “What will happen if I can’t give you a child?”

            Jaebum smiles,

            “You will.”

            Jaebum kisses her again on the lips. Jinyoung smiles in her sleep. She knows she will because they would continue to do it until they get it, _until death do us apart_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_extra:_

_“Jaebum?” Jinyoung calls from the bathroom. Jaebum hasn’t woken yet. He had a tough night in congress._

_“Jaebum?” Jinyoung calls again._

_“Jaebum?” Jinyoung calls while sobbing._

_Five minutes passed and Jaebum walks into their bathroom._

_“Jinyoung? Why are you crying?”_

_“Blessed be the fruit, Jaebum.”_

_“May the Lord open. What happened?”_

_“I’m pregnant."_

 

 

 


End file.
